RWBY MC
by tombraider123
Summary: The Fallen MC. A motorcycle club formed by Pyrrha Nikos. Hoping to find a way to stay free and support her friends and club she'd do anything, and with the arrival of a potential new member, that may have become closer than she fought. (Sorry, bad as summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, first post in ages. Had this idea since the update for GTA. Sorry if this starts slow, or whatever it's been ages. Also as stated below, since I don't know a lot of real life motorcycle brands I'll be using rockstar created ones. I really hope this one works out because I have an idea on what the story can be, hope you enjoy :)

(So a quick note here guys, since I don't really know the names of proper motorcycles, I'm going to use GTA names, and I play it quite a lot, so expect names like Bagger and Daemon)

* * *

Vale, a city full of many different type of people. You have your greedy, corrupt business men, the criminals that rob stores, the family goers, and the outlaws.

Pyrrha Nikos, is an outlaw. 25 years of age, five years ago the red haired girl ran from her home in Mistral, tired of the stressful life of being a champion fighter, told always what to do, she left.

A couple months later she found herself in Vale, and bought herself a motorcycle.

Soon enough, she found work helping others with, questionable jobs. One thing lead to another and she formed her own outlaw motorcycle club. The Fallen MC

Pyrrha Nikos yawned and rolled out of her bed. Her bedroom was one of the few they had at the MC club house. Slowly she got up, put on her cloths, her denim vest last and made her way out to the main room, having a cup of coffee placed in front of her by Velvet.

"Rough Night I'm guessing?' she smiled.

"You have no idea Vel, where're the others?" Pyrrha looked around, the other members not to be seen.

"They already headed out, Yang said you wouldn't mind too much, it was important after all" this revelation gave a look of shock to Pyrrha.

"Damn it, the meeting" Pyrrha quickly drank her coffee and headed out to the yard, her golden coloured bike standing there nearly alone, shining in the summer heat. Pyrrha would like to admire her machine, but with already being late she got on the bike and quickly took off, hoping she wasn't too late already.

* * *

Yang had a confused look on her face, right now she was in a parking lot, with her other MC members with her, and the president sleeping in, she decided upon herself that this meeting was important and took the temp lead.

The Christpunchers MC, a group of 8 members stood there, arguing.

"Holy shit Gavin what are you doing!?" a short man with green haired yelled.

Gavin, wearing suit pants with a black track suit jacket, was kicking a purple and orange Nightblade.

"I am showing you who's boss" he said, then carried on kicking.

The Christpunchers were a new MC in town, seeing a possibility for an alliance, Pyrrha decided to strike up a deal with their president, known as Geoff, who right now was sitting on his hot pink Chimera.

"Kick your own bike" Michael yelled at him.

"My bike's shit enough as it is" Gavin the brit motioned over to his rat bike, a bike covered in rust and looked like it would break down at any minute.

"God, can we get on with this!" Yang screamed at the idiots.

"Alright, calm the fuck down" Geoff rolled his eyes and hoped off his tric.

Yang shacked her head and proceeded to walk up to the bearded man.

"Right, Pyrrha said that we wanted to make some sort of an alliance with you guys" the blonde motioned to the rest of his men, and woman.

"Hey guys" Geoff turned to his crew.

"We want them as alliances?" Geoff giggled.

"Yea I don't know man" the woman, who sounded a lot like a man, spoke up.

"With my position of vice president, I think we should" a short man in a cowboy hat walked next to Geoff.

"Ya ok, I'll listen to Rimmy Tim on this one" Geoff smiled and held out his hand, too which Yang accepted.

"Great, you've come to a pretty fucked up city, allies are a good thing to have" Yang finished off before she heard the sound of an engine approaching.

Everyone looked on as in through the parking lot entrance, Pyrrha Nikos rode in.

Coco Adel, the crew's sgt at arms walked over to her, the usual attitude in her walk.

"Pres, you finally made it huh" she smiled.

"Yea yea, what I miss" Pyrrha looked up at her from her seat.

"We've got new allies" Coco smiled and motioned other to the Christpunchers.

The red head looked over and slightly grimaced at the new MC "What are they doing?" she asked.

"In the few minutes I've known them, I'm guessing it's best not to ask" the fashionista biker smiled.

The president chuckled and got to meet the club's new friends.

"Alright assholes, drinks on me tonight" Geoff turned to his crew and pumped his arms up and down.

Before Pyrrha could even get over to Geoff, he'd already hoped on his pink bike and driven off with the others.

"Well, alright then" Pyrrha looked at them leave.

"Yang" she called, the blonde was next to her soon.

"Look about meeting them without you-" Yang was cut off.

"It's alright" Pyrrha turned the girl and patted her back "It was the right move. Now, I just hope being there allies was the right move. Bright pink huh?" Pyrrha turned to the rest of her crew.

Coco Adel – Sgt at Arms

Nora Valkyrie – Enforcer

Blake Belladonna – Road Captain

Yang Xiao Long – Vice President

Arslan Altan

May Zedong

* * *

Velvet was humming to herself while cleaning glasses when she heard the rumble of bikes coming in past the building and into the yard behind it.

"Well, I hope it all went well" she smiled and put the last of the glasses away. The rabbit eared girl then proceeded to make her way outside to meet the others, taking in the warmth of the sun when she stepped outside.

Coco was the first to get to her, the brunette gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and grinned "It did, though they are a little odd".

"Alright girls, quick meeting, into church" Pyrrha announced and started walked into the building.

"Come on" Coco kissed the girl.

The eight girls soon found themselves sitting around a thick oak table in a small room. Eight tables surrounded the table with windows on one side, with curtains pulled.

"Alright" Pyrrha banged her gavel "As we all know now, Christpunchers MC are our new, and weird friends. They'll be helping us out with runs, and other MC business. Along with that, I want to bring up moving Penny from hangaround to prospect, yays and nays" Pyrrha raised her hand "Yay".

"Yay" Yang raised her hand.

Everyone soon followed, all yays.

"Alright, Vel can you go get Penny?" Pyrrha asked and Vel nodded and stood up.

A couple minutes later an orange haired girl dressed in jeans, shoes and a black top walked in, a usual smile on her face.

"Hello everyone" she gave a wave.

Yang stood up and held up a leather vest, on the back in white lettering was the word "PROSPECT"

"Here" Yang said and chucked the clothing to her "Now, get to the bar and check if any glasses need clothing" Yang smiled.

Penny nodded "Thank you friend Yang", the strange girl placed the vest on and made her way, shutting the door behind her.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly, talking about income and future plans. Soon enough Pyrrha banged her gavel, and the club left. Yang stretched her arms and walked up to Pyrrha.

"Hey pres, I gotta head" she smiled.

"Something up?" Pyrrha said, taking a seat at the club bar, Penny behind it cleaning glasses.

"Yea, my little sister is coming to town, moving in with me for a bit. She's a little odd, but a good person" Yang smiled, it had been around four months since she'd seen Ruby.

"Oh, the mysterious Ruby Rose I always hear about, will I get to meet her this time?' Pyrrha grabbed a mug of coffee.

"Maybe, she knows what I do now, and she'll be at my place in about an hour, so I better head off now" Yang drank a mug of coffee put there by Penny and slapped Pyrrha on the back.

"Cya later sister" Yang smiled and left.

* * *

"Ruby, you hear yet" Yang called as she opened the door to her place.

Her little sister had been here before, and had a key to her home. Yang was excited to see her younger sister again, she adored her. The two girls were only half siblings, same father different mothers, but Yang loved her like she was her full sister.

"Damn it, she should be here by now" just as Yang spoke, a roaring sound of an engine was heard outside, and a smile formed on Yangs face.

The VP walked outside, right next to where she had parked her yellow and black Daemon, was Ruby Rose on her own, bright red hakachou.

"Hey sis" Ruby smiled and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang looked wide eyed at her little sister. How? That is what Yang was curious at.

"Ruby, how the hell did you afford that thing?" Yang walked over to Ruby, still shocked.

"Well it's good to see you to Yang" Ruby said with sarcasm.

The blonde head girl rolled her eyes and gave Ruby her usual bone breaking hug.

"BAH, uncle uncle" Ruby slapped the stronger girls back.

Yang giggled and let Ruby down "Now, are you going to answer my question or not?" the older sister pointed at the rather expensive bike.

"Well, it's not new, and I did some, work" Ruby had a guilty look to her face, she was always bad at hiding when she had done something wrong.

"Ruby, what kind of work?" Yang gave her best big sister tone.

Ruby sighed and sat on her bike "I did some drug running, ok" she let out.

"JESUS RUBY" Yang looked shocked.

Ruby threw up her arms "Oh come on. Like you haven't done that before Mrs Vice President" she looked annoyed.

"Yea but…" Yang tried to think of something to say.

"Exactly. Now come on let's not get or mad at each other" Ruby gave a dopey smile.

Yang pinched her nose bridge and sighed "Fine, whatever. Why did you wanna move in anyway?" the older sibling placed her hands on her hips.

Ruby faked being offended "What,can't I just stay with my sister for a while?".

"You can, but sicne you'll be living with me I would like to know why" Yang leaned on her own bike.

"Ok I'm looking for work. My last contacts got busted but I managed to skip town. I remembered you were with a crew and thought maybe you could help me out" Ruby mimicked her sisters actions and leaned on her own vehicle.

"Ruby, it's not a crew it's a club. Also it doesn't work like that. I mean you know some structure on how an MC works don't you?"

"Well yea, but I thought since my sister was second in charge for it maybe –"

"No Ruby" Yang stopped her "Look we can always use the extra help, and since you may end up staying here for a while we could use some help like yours. As much as I don't like to boost your ego you're good at being bad" Yang smiled.

Ruby had a genuine smile, she knew she was good but always enjoyed Yang praising her, it was something about being the younger sibling that she could never get rid of.

"Well then, how about you introduce me to the crew, I mean club?" Ruby hoped on her bike.

"Fine fine, I know Pyrrha's been wanting to meet you for a while now" Yang hoped on her yellow daemon and kicked the engine on, a loud rumbling from the engine filled the air.

Ruby smirked and started her own engine and revved it "Lead the way sis" she said and placed her helmet on.

The blonde gave a thumbs up and pulled out onto the road, Ruby right behind her.

* * *

The sound of engines flooded the streets of Vale as the two sisters rode down the main road, pass traffic lights and between cars. Eventually Yang pointed to the left and the siblings turned off into a road that lead outside of city. Not too long after the too came to two buildings on either side of the road. On one side looked like a typical vehicle repair shop, on the other side was large one floor building with a large fence on both sides. At her arrival, a gate with clubs mc opened at the two rode in.

Ruby took of her helmet and hopped off her bike, looking around she saw woman sitting around talking and enjoying the cloudless sunny day while she saw others standing at the gate, keeping guard she figured.

Yang caught on to this and explained to her little sister "Prospects, Ruby".

"Prospects?" Ruby asked as they walked towards a back entrance.

"First rank someone gets, they aren't part of the club yet. Before they get the patch, they go through a prospecting period, ours is one year, after that time we put up for vote if we want to patch them" she smiled.

"I remember you prospecting" a voice said to her.

The two turned to one of the woman sitting in a chair, it was Pyrrha Nikos.

"Yea, it was an, interesting time" Yang said and took an empty seat while motioning for Ruby to join her.

Two others sat with them, Nora and Coco. "Um Yang, who the hell is this?' Coco asked and lowered her glasses.

The other three looked and looked at Ruby, who by now was feeling very out of place. "Oh well, guys this is my sister Ruby Rose".

"No way, so this is the mysteriously secretive Ruby Rose" Pyrrha smirked and looked at the girl.

"Um yea, hi" Ruby waved her hand to Pyrrha.

"Well Ruby, introductions are in order, that over there Pyrrha Nikos who is the president, that is Coco Adel who is our Sgt at Arms and that crazy red head over there is Nora Valkyrie, our enforcer" the blonde pointed to each girl who nodded or waved back in Noras case.

"Awesome, I have zero idea what Enforcer and Sgt at Arms do but I can guess what the president does" again she looked over to Pyrrha who let out a small laugh.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" Yang asked.

The three looked at each other before Coco spoke "Something that someone who isn't even a hang around should hear" she talked with a strict tone.

"If it's what I think it is, that maybe Ruby can help, she has crazy skills when it comes to committing crimes, and you may not like it but that bike she has is fast and if I'm guessing right" she looked to Ruby "Not linked to you in any way" Ruby nodded.

"Alright listen, we'll discuss this tomorrow, we already had church today, so let's just relax" the enforcer suggested to which the other girls nodded.

The girls talked into the night, mainly Ruby telling stories of what she had done in the past and making good friends with Nora. Soon the group parted with Yang and Ruby deciding to crash at the club house (with Pyrrhas permission for Ruby), tomorrow was going to be busy.


End file.
